Puesta de sol
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Esta chica....¿Por qué derrepente aparece en mi vida y me hace pensar en nada mas que ella....? No lo entiendo....


"Oi! Toshiro!" gritó Karin, corriendo hacia él.

"Es para ti." Karin hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

Él estaba en su lugar habitual. En el momento en que llegó a él, se puso de pie, con las manos en las rodillas, ya sin aliento.

"¿Qué quieres?" , fue su respuesta cuando se sentó. Beep Beep Beep fueron los botones de su teléfono celular.

"Bueno, yo, uh-" Karin sacó las piernas contra la barandilla de metal, pensando en una excusa, "Me aburría en casa, ¿sabes? Y yo quería salir a correr." Karin poco los labios, la esperanza de que no captó su expresión. En realidad no se aburren en casa. Ella sólo vino para él.

"Oh, está bien."

¿De veras?

"Realmente, ¿qué?"

"Bueno ... es sólo que siempre estas enojado la mayor parte del tiempo." Karin respondió, sentándose junto a él.

"Tchh, crees que me voy a enojar porque se aburría en su casa?" , respondió. Cerró su telefono celular, por lo que fue la primera vez delante de Karin. Toshiro dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras sus ojos se tomó en la hermosa vista que tenía delante. Le recordó que gran parte de Momo ...

"No me extraña que le encanta sentarme aquí, es bastante buena la vista desde aquí". dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

"Sí, lo sé." Toshiro respondió con el mismo tono, suave. El silencio era cómodo, pero Karin, siendo la niña que es curioso que decidió interrumpir todos modos.

"Recuerdo que me dijiste que ... que me trajo recuerdos ..."

"Mmhmm".

"Ellos han de ser agradable, ¿verdad?" Karin volvió la cabeza.

"Yo suponía, el que solía ser ... pero ahora, es el único que me quita el sueño y son la causa de mi miseria."

"Tchh, ¿cuántos años tienes que saber nada sobre la miseria de todos modos?"

"Mayor que tú, hijo."

"Así que ¿cuántos años tiene de todos modos?"

"No es asunto de su negocio", Toshiro bruscamente.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No hay una sola".

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? "

"Porque usted no necesita saber." Toshiro le dio una mirada que le dijo que se callara. Ahora. Pero Karin mantenerse en ella.

"Caray, eres tan cobarde. ¿Por qué eres tan reservado sobre esto?" bromeó.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Su frente se movieron.

"Bueno, entonces me dicen!"

"Eres molesto, mocosa." Karin sonrió. "Estoy 538 años de edad."

"Quee?" su expresión se interrumpió con un grito - el suyo - como ella cayó hacia atrás. Agarró algo, cualquier cosa para retener y encontró la camisa de Toshiro, tirando de él hasta que aterrizó en el pavimento de cemento. Toshiro grito se unió a la suya. De sus brazos lanzando, un hit Karin en la cara.

"Oh! ¿Tuviste que hacer eso?" Karin se frotó la nariz.

"¿Sabía usted?"

"Bueno, usted me sorprende ..."

"Sí, al igual que lo hizo cuando me tiró hacia abajo con usted!"

"Bueno, lo siento señor yo-soy-sólo-538-años de edad-y-cosa-no- sorprendente-". Toshiro se echó a reír - fue la primera vez que Karin le había visto reír.

"No parece, lo siento, señorita Miss ... Bueno, el punto es, tú eres el que quería saber!"

"Hey, Toshiro, esa nube se parece a tu cara!" Karin apuntando al cielo.

"¿Eh? Yo no lo veo. Pero veo a un mono? Hmm ... hey! Espera un minuto ...!" Karin, pero ya estaba de pie y salir corriendo, "¡Vuelve aquí mocosa!"

Toshiro no podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído tanto. Pero había algo que lo ha estado molestando ese día. La primera excusa que se le ocurrió fue el hecho de que Karin era humano, y no debía involucrarse demasiado con los seres humanos, pero después de una profunda reflexión, se dio cuenta, la razón de por qué se sentía tan incómodo fue por culpa. Sentimientos de culpa por las cosas que había estado pensando en Momo sólo hace unos meses. La culpa de su sufrimiento y le divierte mucho. La culpa de risa, y la apertura de sí mismo a alguien que no era Momo. Se trataba de Momo. Ella siempre había significado mucho para él desde que era pequeña "hasta ahora, pero era diferente con ella y con Karin.

Momo es más ... alegre. Karin es demasiado, pero no es lo mismo. Ella es fuerte y juvenil. Ella se define en sus metas y confiado. Ella no deja que la gente en su camino de lo que quiere. Y supongo que no es una mala cosa para ser como la chica tranquila como Momo que se mantiene a sí misma en su mayoría, pero es agotador para los que la rodeaban. Yo no quiero que me duele más. Quiero sonreír. Quiero ser feliz de nuevo. Esperando a que alguien es una cosa tan cansado ... Aun así, al final ... Momo incluso se venga a mí? ¿Me siquiera duran tanto tiempo? Me pregunto ahora, ¿por qué debo esforzarme con fuerza por un camino lleno de baches de dolor innecesario, cuando otro ha abierto enfrente de mí ... Cuando uno tiene una mayor posibilidad de llevarme a la felicidad.

Karin llegó de nuevo al día siguiente.

Y el siguiente.

Había algo en ella que era especial. Que le hace destacar del resto de las chicas. Ella no es la típica chica de la escuela media ... Qué interesante ...

Que venga mañana ...

Hubo un cierto grado de esperanza y el deseo de la idea de que es la realidad en la cabeza de Toshiro.

"Hey, Toshiro!" una niña llegó corriendo a Toshiro agitando las manos en el aire. Era la misma chica que había pasado un poco de su tiempo libre pensando.

"Karin", él asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la vista. Sus ojos estaban todavía establecidos en su teléfono celular, pero sabía quién era, y quería sonreír. Ella no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado.

Beep! Beep!

El teléfono celular de Toushiro. Esta vez, no era sólo de los botones.

"Tienes que ir?"

"Sí," decepción fue difinite en los ojos de Karin.

"Vamos."

"No, quédate aquí. No me siga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero, yo podría- -"

"Los huecos son fuertes. ¿Por qué crees que envió un capitán durante el entrenamiento de tu hermano?" desvió la mirada de sus ojos, "Y la idea de que posiblemente se lastime ... lo que me preocupa. Va a ser una distracción para mí si usted está allí."

Karin se ruborizó.

"Tenga cuidado de mi cuerpo, yo no uso las pastillas Chappy, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?"

Karin colocó su cuerpo sin alma contra la pared. Ella se sentó junto a ella y cruzó las piernas. En cuestión de minutos, su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro del cuerpo. Desde Ichigo se había aislado del mundo después de comenzar su formación, sus noches con Yuzu se intermitente. Tener que ir a la escuela y hacer las tareas domésticas, así como ayudar en la clínica no ayuda tampoco. El sueño era una cosa rara estos días.

Toshiro Cuando regresó, le dicen que la posición de Karin y su gigai se in Probablemente estaba realmente cansado. Pobre chica ... Volvió a su cuerpo, con la intención de llevar a su casa, pero el tacto de su le quieren permanecer donde estaban. Karin sintió el cuerpo al lado de su revolver. Se despertó con un sobresalto, y su rostro se volvió de color rosa.

"I. .. lo siento!"

"No, está bien. No quise despertarte ... así, me sentía bien." Toshiro alborotando el pelo.

"No, realmente no me importa".

"Yo tampoco", dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"Toushiro, gracias."

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordar ... Hitsugaya!"

"Está bien", Karin puso los ojos a medias ", Toshiro-kun, gracias."

"Para ...?" pregunta olvidando como le había dicho

"Con Ichigo ido y todo, he estado aquí molestando todos los días. Sólo por estar aquí. Eres un amigo muy especial ..."

"Karin ... Eres especial para mí también ..." Usted no se imagina de qué manera. Toshiro envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la chica de pelo azabache y la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza. Lo envolvió su propio alrededor de su cuello y sonrió.

Toshiro sentía agarre de Karin en torno a él se aflojen. Se apartó y descubrió que ella estaba dormida. Karin ... Cuando su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho, la dejó descansar.

"Karin ... eres realmente especial para mí. ... Más serio que debe ser". tocó sus labios a la frente de Karin a la ligera.

"Toushiro, si me hubiera escuchado lo que usted acaba de decir, entonces usted debe saber que siento lo mismo". Toushiro corazón se sentía como que había saltado 3 tiempos y ahora tuvo que vencer a 5 veces más rápido para ponerse al día por lo que se perdió. Estaba seguro de Karin podía oírlo.

"Karin ..."

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se sentó en silencio. El resplandor de la puesta del sol era todavía visible. Incluso a través de los ojos cerrados.


End file.
